In the past, two-dimensional sensors, such as that shown in FIG. 1, have been used to analyze fluid samples. The two-dimensional sensors employ a flat platform with a counter electrode, reference electrode and working electrode. There remains a need to provide alternate sensor configurations, including, for example, those which can allow for one or more of: multiple sample analysis, multiple testing on a sample, and/or parallel sampling, as well as automated or semi-automated analysis instruments and system integration, for advancing low and high fluid sample throughput analysis, detection and/or diagnosis.